Snowy Day
by Goku and Chichi Luverr
Summary: Yugi wakes up to a beautiful snowy morning and absolutely has to show it to Yami! Light Yaoi. Only rated T to be safe!


Okay... I'm trying something new here. I'm trying to broaden my reader/reviewer spectrum. I've been working on this story FOREVER. It's just been sitting in my documents collecting digital dust. So, I thought I'd finish it up and post it today! I'm super super sorry for any OOCness or things that don't belong. I haven't watched Yu-gi-oh in YEARS. Though, I do still duel my brothers a lot. I haven't studied about the characters in a long time so if this seems wrong, oops! It IS a yaoi but there's nothing lemony, lime-ish, or citrus-y about it. There's just some innocent flirting and kissing.

I'm thinking about writing more for YGO but I'm not sure if I would be any good at it. So, review and tell me what you think! Should I make another Yu-gi-oh story or should I just give it up?

Snowy Day

Yugi dove onto the bundle in the middle of the bed, forcing a groan out of it. The smaller one smiled brightly and pulled the blankets off the bundle's head and bounced a little.

"Yami! Wake up and look outside!" Yami groaned and tried, unsuccessfully, to roll away from the excited young man. When he found himself completely pinned, he sighed and slid his eyes open.

"What is it Aibou? I want to sleep." Yugi bounced up and down, smiling brightly, for a moment before crawling off and laying beside him.

"Yami, it's snowing! You've got to come outside and see it!" Yami rolled over onto his side, facing his angel.

"What for? Isn't snow that cold white stuff? Why would I need to see that?" Yugi threw his bottom lip out in a pout.

"Because it looks beautiful! C'mon! Please? Just come outside for a minute and you can come back to bed." Yami sighed and placed his hand on Yugi's cheek.

"Aibou, it's too cold. If I go out there now, I'll turn into a frozen Egyptian and I don't think the world's ever seen one of those." Yugi blushed at the physical contact before pouting once more.

"Yami, I promise you won't freeze. Not if you bundle up all warm like!"

"And where, pray tell, will I find warm clothes?" Yugi smiled and, not missing a beat, answered;

"In my closet. We already wear some of the same clothes, you can just share my winter clothes with me!" Yami's eyes widened. After a moment or two, he allowed his eyes to drift back to their regular size while allowing a small smile to spread across his face.

"You're not going to give up on this, are you?" Yugi smiled brightly and shook his head. Yami sighed and sat up, causing Yugi to sit up beside him. The blanket fell off his tanned upper body and pooled around his waist, covering his boxers.

"Alright. We'll go outside for five minutes. Got it? Five, Aibou." Yugi squealed and wrapped his arms around Yami's midsection, squeezing just a little bit.

"Sounds great! Okay! First, we need to pick out some warm clothes for you since, as you can see, I'm already dressed." For the first time, Yami noticed what Yugi was wearing. Yugi had on a dark blue, long sleeve turtle-neck with a pair of black jeans and his choker. Yami smirked as he observed the way the shirt clung to his body, almost like a second skin. However, when he reached out to traced a finger over Yugi's chest, the younger boy slid out of bed, obviously oblivious to his lover's actions.

Yugi sauntered over to his closet, flinging the door open before digging through the clothes that hung there. "Alright. So, we need... This!" He pulled out a matching turtle-neck and draped it over his shoulder before digging again, "And, we need... This one... And this one... Yeah, that should be all we need out of the- AH!" Yugi nearly jumped out of skin as Yami wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Aibou, do we _really_ have to go out there? I can think of many, many, _many _more satisfying things to do _inside_ right now..." Yugi turned a deep shade of red before prying Yami's arms off of him.

"No. **We are going outside.** You said five minutes and I'm going to get my five minutes!" Yami frowned as Yugi slipped away to the dresser. He opened up Yami's side of the drawers and pulled out a pair of leather pants.

"You can wear your own pants out there. Now, I'm going to stand out in the hall and I want you to put on **this **shirt with **those** pants and **that** big coat. I'll be waiting." And with those final words, he strode out into the hall, pulling the door closed behind him. Yami glared at the door. After a minute, he turned his glare to the pile of clothes waiting for him on the bed. Yami crossed his arms over his chest before turning his glare back to the door.

"Aibou, I am not, I repeat: **not,** going to change into these clothes." There was a very long, very exasperated sigh from the other side of the door before it was swung open, thudding very loudly into the wall. Yami smirked, clearly very amused.

"Yami, you're going to wear those clothes and we're going out into the snow or so help me I'll... I'll..." He couldn't seem to come up with a punishment terrible enough to suffice so instead he simply smiled sadly. "That's fine Yami. You don't have to come with me... I understand that you've probably got something much more important to do. I'll just be sitting on the couch then." His smile faded as he turned to leave. Yami instantly felt terrible.

"Wait, Aibou, don't go. I'm sorry. I've been acting like a selfish brat and you don't deserve it... I'll... I'll go out into the cold white stuff with you... Alright?" Yugi grinned, back still turned. How did he know that would work? He worked his mouth a little, smile dropping off his face as he turned to look back over his shoulder.

"If that's what you want, but you don't have to force yourself." Yami smiled softly and walked up to his light, pulling him into a tight embrace.

"I don't ever have to force myself when I'm with you. Just... Give me a minute... I'll get dressed and we can go outside." Yugi turned around, pressing his face into Yami's chest and inhaling deeply. He nodded and pulled away far enough that he could see into his dark's eyes.

"Thanks Yami." He removed himself and walked out into the hall, quietly closing the door behind him. Yugi smiled to himself in the hallway. Could it get any easier than that?

"I'll be waiting in the living room!" Yugi called through the door. He waited for the grunt of approval before walking downstairs and sitting on the edge of the couch. He finally got Yami to go outside! Woo! Mission accomplished. Sitting on the couch, Yugi watched the snow falling on the other side of the glass window.

The room was nice and toasty, keeping the chilled air out. As the gentle snowflakes fell, Yugi couldn't help but sigh. He loved winter. The colder it got, the better it was. The snow had to be the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. And when there's snow, it means Christmas is closing in!

Yugi smiled brightly at the thought of Christmas. Laughter, togetherness, family. They all made him feel warm and fuzzy. This year would be the first year he and his boyfriend Yami got to spend together. Usually, one of them had tournaments to attend to. This would be the first year they could really sit down and have a good time together.

Yugi couldn't keep from smiling. He stood up and walked over to the tree sitting in the corner of the room. He played with the tree branch a moment before pulling off a pinch of tensile and throwing it into the air. He giggled softly as the strands of silver floated down through the air. He stopped when he heard a low chuckle from the other side of the room.

Yami was leaning against the door frame of the living room, smiling softly. He strode over to Yugi and pulled him to his chest. Yugi wrapped his arms around the slightly taller man's waist as Yami returned the action.

They stood like that for a moment or two, simply enjoying the sound of the other's breathing. Yugi finally pulled away and smiled at Yami.

"Are you ready to go out there?"

Yami took a deep breath and nodded. Yugi smiled and took Yami's hand, leading him to the door. Yugi stopped at the hall closet and pulled out his big purple coat. Yami took it from him and opened it, holding it out for Yugi to step in. Yugi smiled.

"How sweet of you. Just like a real gentleman." Yami winked as Yugi slid into the coat. Once he got it on, Yugi zipped it all the way up and turned to face Yami. Yami couldn't help but crack a smile.

"Aibou, you look like a purple marshmallow." He chuckled. Yugi stuck his tongue out at him and blew a raspberry. Yami went to grab him but Yugi dodged and ran out of the house. Yami quickly slipped on his rain boots and ran out into the snow. Yugi laughed and ran behind the tree. Yami hurried over and grabbed him before he could slip away.

"You got me! Now what are you going to do?" Yami made a thinking face before grabbing Yugi's sides and tickling him.

"Nooo! Yami No! Ahahaha! No! Stooop! Haha!" Yugi collapsed against the tree in a fit of laughter. Yami couldn't help but laugh as he heard Yugi crying out. Finally, he released the shorter boy and smiled brightly. Yugi gasped in a few breaths and fell forward against Yami's chest. Yami waited for him to catch his breath before grabbing his chin and tilting it up.

The Egyptian gently pressed their lips together, cupping his other hand around Yugi's face. Yugi allowed his eyes to slip shut as his arms found their way around Yami's neck. Yami pulled away and placed his chin on top of the smaller boy's head.

"Yami, will you always be with me?" Yugi asked. Yami closed his eyes and smiled softly. Yep, it was about that time again. Every so often, Yugi would get scared that everyone would leave him. He was the type who needed to be reassured occasionally.

Yami pulled away to look him in the face. He cupped Yugi's face in both hands and pressed his forhead to Yugi's.

"Aibou, I will always be here. I am yours and yours alone until the end of time. Even after death, I shall be by your side. We are going to stay together no matter what." Yugi smiled softly and stretched upwards so his lips could mesh with Yami's. Yami pressed in deeper and wrapped his arms around Yugi's waist. After a moment, he pulled away and moved his lips to Yugi's ear.

"Aibou... I'm freezing... How about we go in and... _Warm up?_" Yugi blushed and swatted Yami on the arm.

"You just ruined a perfectly good moment. But..." He turned his reddening face away before mubling, "I'm cold too..." Yami smiled and took Yugi's hand before rushing to the door.

"It's going to be a great day after all..." Yami mumbled on his way up the stairs.

~OWARI~

*Well, I think that went pretty well. It wasn't as long as I would have liked, but it got out what I wanted out since a couple winters ago! Don't forget to review guys! Thank you!  
*Luvies, GCL.


End file.
